This invention relates to an additional improvement of an anchor as described in the Netherlands' patent specification No. 151 034 and in the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,466. The main features of this type of anchor, which is called STEVIN anchor, are that it has a two-handed fluke with the anchor shank pivotally mounted in a slot between the two fluke hands on a hinge in a hinge box formed at about the geometric centre of the fluke surface area by side plates on the inner edges of the fluke hands and head plates connecting the side plates and delimiting the piovoting angle of the shank, and the fluke hands converging from a substantial depth at their inner edges towards each other to form sharp outer edges, and that it has rear stabilizers on the outer edges of the fluke hands.
The fluke hands of the anchor type in the aforesaid patent specifications each terminate forwardly in a flat tip. It appeared in practice that in hard ground the thus far described anchor keeps on sliding along the ground on the shank and will not penetrate further.